


Раз, двічі, нарешті

by Kollega



Category: Star Trek (2009), Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M, Pre-Slash, Translation in Ukrainian | Переклад українською
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Леонард МакКой зовсім не любить таємничих незнайомців. Серйозно, не любить.





	Раз, двічі, нарешті

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once, Twice, Finally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77568) by [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront). 



Вперше Леонард бачить цього хлопця на Новому Вулкані. Він високий та показний, а, працюючи на будівництві, ще й посміхається крізь піт та тонкий шар червоного пилу. Він настільки жвавий, що вулканці й гадки не мають, що з ним робити, але він також і найзавзятіший волонтер серед відбудовників, ніколи не зупиняється — і саме тому вулканці з прихильністю зустрічають його надмірні емоції та поплескування по спинах.

Часом вони стоять один за одним у черзі на обід, а коли Леонард починає буркотіти у своїй манері, він обертається та осяює блискучою посмішкою Леонардове обличчя. Не те щоб ці намагання могли його зупинити — Леонард продовжує невдоволено бубоніти про прісні корінці й траву, а також навмисне ще сильніше хмурить лоба, але безрезультатно. Сильна рука хапає його за плечі та тягне до столу, вказуючи на якусь невідому страву — начебто набагато смачнішу за кукурудзяну кашу та міцний алкоголь, які збирався взяти Леонард.

Сам він не занадто малий, але почуває себе мурахою поруч з цим здорованем — і справа не лише у зрості та широких, мускулявих плечах. Щось у особистості цього хлопця у весь голос промовляє: «Я тут, не впусти мене!», і Леонард трохи здивований тим, що навіть роки поруч із Джимом Кірком не призвичаїли його до цього. На щастя, саме Джим і рятує його від необхідності самостійно виплутуватись з незручної ситуації — вигукує його ім’я і розмахує руками з кутка імпровізованої їдальні, де сидить поруч зі старим Споком. Хлопець дивиться на Джима, потім на Леонарда і знову на Джима, а тоді хитро посміхається.

— Боунс, ага? Непогане ім’я, на роздуми наводить. І тобі личить, — підморгнувши, каже незнайомець і раптом обіймає Леонарда міцніше: той аж рефлекторно відсахується, та шепоче на вухо: — Дуже приємно.

І майже відразу щезає у тій самій манері, у якій і з’являється — наче вихор, — лишаючи Леонарда на самоті посеред натовпу з тарілкою чогось зеленого і липучого. І він навіть назви цього чогось не знає.

***

Коли Леонард бачить незнайомця вдруге, на ньому ця дурнувата шинель: вона вирує навкруги, поки той бігає, кружляє та б’є ногами. Чергова місія на південь у самому розпалі, а цей хлоп, здається, виникає нізвідки.

— Егей, привіт, красунчику, — підморгуючи, каже він, коли опиняється поруч із Боунсом. — Давненько не бачились.

— Ким ти збіса… — гарчить Боунс, приголомшуючи фазером щось червоне із мацаками, потім набирає повні груди повітря та підвищує голос на декілька щаблів. А цей чоловік і вухом не веде. — …себе вважаєш і звідки узявся? Так далеко не має бути інших людей! Якщо ти думаєш, що можеш просто…

— О, вибач, дорогенький, — тягне той, наносячи новий удар, — певне, я забув назватися.

— Назватися? — обурено сичить Боунс, але його в ту саму мить тягнуть з дороги: інший прибулець намагається скористатися вдалою нагодою.

— Капітан Джек Харкнесс до ваших послуг, — самовдоволено продовжує незнайомець, а потім вихоплює з Боунсових рук зброю та, відштовхнувши його до стіни, затуляє спиною да береться до роботи.

Леонард штовхає хлопця в спину, але той не рушить з місця і, власне, у Леонарда і зброї тепер немає. Замість цього він починає закочувати очі кожного разу, коли між пострілами з-за плечей лунає чарівний коментар або банальний вигук. Чесно, цей Харкнесс наче дитина, гірший навіть за Джима. Леонард ніколи не думав, що побачить хоч когось, спроможного на таке.

Перед тим, як ця думка закінчується, бійка теж доходить кінця, і, коли, обережно пробираючись між непритомними прибульцями, підходить Джим, Джек нарешті робить крок від Леонарда.

— Що… — починає той, але Джек перериває його та вкладає фазер йому в долоню.

— Я просто був поруч та вирішив, що допомога стане у пригоді, — каже Джек, кидає відвертий погляд туди, де його рука ще притискається до Леонардової, а потім повільно забирає її. — Ти подобаєшся мені, Боунсе.

Коли Джим підходить ближче, Джек киває йому і, не промовивши ані слова, далі крокує коридором. Боунс не встигає навіть відповісти.

— Звідки він узявся? — за мить з цікавістю питає Джим.

— Гадки не маю, — втомлено визнає Боунс, і Джим моментально робить стійку.

— Тобто як це — гадки не маєш?

— Саме те, що не маю.

Джим негайно вмикає комунікатор та починає допитувати тих, хто залишився на містку «Ентерпрайза», але ані такі ж, як і перед спуском. Крім офіцерів Зоряного флоту, жодних гуманоїдних організмів не виявлено. Жодного корабля ані у місці їх дислокації, ані на поверхні. Між брівми Джима лежить глибока зморшка, але й неохоча посмішка піднімає один з кутиків його рота.

— Що ж, Боунсе, чесно кажучи, мені це не до вподоби, але я все ж таки вдячний за те, що він врятував твою дупу.

— Чорт забирай, Джиме, я й сам міг непогано впоратись!

На мить, у відповідь на невдоволення Боунса, обличчя Джима розквітає посмішкою, але капітанський вираз негайно повертається на місце, і Джим викликає «Ентерпрайз» забрати їх нагору.

Але, як тільки вони починають дематеріалізовуватись, Леонард готовий присягнутись — за кутком зникає щось довге і темне, схоже на фалду шинелі.

***

Коли Леонард бачить його втретє, він сидить, розвалившись у шезлонзі, у Леонардовій кімнаті на Різі. Звичайно, саме Джим придумав влаштувати відпуску на берег на цій планеті, і, хоча Леонард бурчав та скаржився через це весь час, але повним дурнем не був. Він намагався розважитися десь подалі від Джима та його ідей щодо того, який відпочинок сподобається Леонардові. Власне, повернувся він пізно, був не занадто тверезим, але, слава Богу, на самоті, поки не помітив небажаного гостя.

— Ти! — несамовито вигукує Леонард, зі звинуваченням вказуючи на нього пальцем.

Вдаючи капітуляцію, капітан піднімає руки та криво всміхається.

— Не стріляй! — тягне він.

— Чорт забирай, хлопче, ти не робитимеш такого з людьми!

— Власне, чого не робитиму? — Джек, посміхнувшись, піднімається та починає блукати кімнатою.

— Пролазити до них додому та копирсатися у речах, для початку!

Джек кидає на Леонарда погляд, широко та щиро посміхається та бере книгу, яка лежить на тумбі біля ліжка.

— Але я не копирсався у твоїх речах, це було б неввічливо, — каже він, гортаючи сторінки та зупиняючись, щоб прочитати абзац-другий. І схвально мугикає, поки Леонард, захлинаючись гнівом, збентежено стоїть у дверей.

Він відкриває рота, щоб висловити все, що про це думає, але Джек кладе книгу на місце та підходить до нього. Його погляд такий багатозначний, а у ході стільки влади й сексу, що Леонард втрачає мову. Джек зупиняється на відстані долоні від нього та мовчки стоїть, гордовито задерши підборіддя. Вони не зводять один з одного очей.

— Ти думаєш, я повірю, що ти вдерся до моїх покоїв та не скористався можливістю понишпорити тут? — Голос Леонарда падає до шепотіння, слабне, тремтить, звучить повністю спантеличено.

— Так, — просто відповідає Джек.

— Чому?

— Тому що той, хто завдає собі клопоту придивлятись до людей, той добре в них розбирається.

— Ти не можеш цього знати! — стривожено протестує Леонард.

— Звичайно, можу. За дві зустрічі я й так вже знаю про тебе все, що мені потрібно.

— Чорта з два, це просто смішно! — вигукує Леонард. — За дві зустрічі я про тебе не дізнався анічогісінько! Скоріше, навпаки!

— Тоді спитай, що хочеш, — чемно відповідає він та зблискує усмішкою. — Відповім на будь-яке питання.

— Хто ти збіса такий?

— Капітан Джек Харкнесс! — гавкає він, наче військовий на чергуванні, та підморгує.

— Власне, капітан чого? — ображено пирхає Леонард.

— Так, був у мене милий кораблик з сусідньої галактики, чудово маскувався, між іншим. Навіть коли мене на ньому не було, уявляєш? Але, боюся, сутички нас роз’єднали, так що наші шляхи розійшлися.

— Ти людина? І звідки?

— Так. Я з п’ятдесят першого століття, колишній агент часу.

— Колишній… що? Яка чортівня, хлопче, кажи щось розумне!

— Тоді, може, я тобі це поясню? — каже Джек, нахиляючись нижче, його погляд неквапно вивчає Леонардове тіло згори донизу і знову догори. — Повільно і в усіх… подробицях?

Леонард міцно стискає губи.

— Для початку скажи одну річ.

— Що завгодно, — хитро всміхаючись, каже Джек і присувається ще ближче, так, що між ними і волосину не просунеш.

— Нащо ти тут?

— Ну, — Джек на мить відвертається. Коли він знову дивиться на Леонарда, то здається таким же веселим, але у його погляді — незвична серйозність, від якої у животі Леонарда щось стискається. — Ти мене цікавиш. Давно вже мене ніхто так не цікавив.

Він піднімає руку та ніжно проводить пальцем вздовж Леонардового підборіддя, але раптом опускає очі, розвертається та швидко біжить через усю кімнату назад до шезлонга.

— Можна сказати, я не дуже звичайний хлопець, — продовжує Джек, широко змахнувши рукою, — але ти мене цікавиш.

— І давно вже ніхто тебе так не цікавив, угу, так, так, ти вже це казав, — бурмоче Леонард, але робить крок через поріг та кидає куртку на ліжко.

Потім зводить очі на Джека, який лежить у шезлонгу, та сухо посміхається.

— Ну гаразд, кажи вже.


End file.
